


I'm glad you stuck around

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out 2019 [21]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comfort Food, Community: fluffbingo, Gen, Post-Episode: s17e11 Townhouse Incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Spoiler for Townhouse Incident. Takes place after the ep ends. Written for the dinner prompt on my fluffbingotable. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.
Relationships: Olivia Benson & Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Inking It Out 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457464
Kudos: 3





	I'm glad you stuck around

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Townhouse Incident. Takes place after the ep ends. Written for the dinner prompt on my fluffbingo [table](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/244235.html). Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Olivia was relieved to be home after having her whole day derail following on from a welfare check that turned into a perilous hostage situation and after what had felt like an eternity, but was less than an hour, check up by the medics at the scene.

Carisi had also accompanied her at Fin’s insistence, none of the team trusted Tucker he was always around at the worst times and out to get them, and she took the opportunity of having someone else in the apartment to freshen up while he played with Noah in the living room.

“Hungry,” Noah said.

Carisi picked him up, holding him at his hip while he went to the kitchen to find something to make a quick and easy meal with. Looking in the fridge he noticed some left over ends of cauliflower and a small block of cheese that was close to it’s expiry date. “These I can use,” he murmured, before recoiling when he accidentally picked up the half-eaten partially open carton of mouldy Thai takeout that looked to have been there for a couple of weeks.

Finding the pan, utensils and other ingredients that he needed in the cupboard he set about making enough cauliflower cheese for the three of them. He passed the wooden spoon to Noah gently holding his hand as he stirred the bubbling sauce for a short time before it was ready.

Olivia quietly joined them in the kitchenette, retrieving two plates and Noah’s favourite Thomas The Tank Engine bowl and cutlery. “Smells delicious, what is it?”

“Cauliflower cheese. Noah cooked it.”

Placing Noah in his high chair to eat their dinner, he shook his head. “Only help.”

“You both did a good job, it’s lovely,” Olivia said as she was chewing a forkful. “Thanks for watching him while I got in the shower. Tucker left?”

“Yeah he said that he’d call you tomorrow.”

Olivia merely nodded. “Sure he will,” she said slowly and evenly.

“Give him time.” Carisi wanted to ask the one question everyone else did but decided not to. “It’s been a long and difficult day for all of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to dreamwidth on 19.5.19


End file.
